Sam's Little Girl
by Flutter360
Summary: Sam has a little girl, what happens when Freddie meets Sam and her baby? NOT a story about how Freddie finds out he is the father, Freddie is not the father! It is a lot different to usual stories. Seddie. Sexual refernces
1. A collision of people and of vehicles

**I will be the first to point out. This is not a story about how Sam and Freddie randomly meet and you find out that Freddie is the father of Sam's child. This is a love story with all the twists and turns involved in raising young children**

**As per usual I do NOT own iCarly, I simply enjoy watching it (: **

They say you never love you children more than when they are asleep. Sam saw how that's true.

Sam's angel was two, to turn three in November.

She had her daddy's eyes, the beautiful big brown eyes with long eye lashes like a cow, the ones that drew him to her in the first place. She had her hair, Sam's blond afro style hair. Her little body was curled up in her 'big girl' bed.

Its so cliché, Sam got pregnant on graduation night.

She was 22. College graduation night

Sam told the father he flipped, he left. Sam gave him a chance. She gave him 2 chances, she gave up after he told her to abort it.

Sam justified it by telling herself that he had his degree and she had hers, they were over.

Its true that the day that changes your life starts like no other.

Sam got Aurora up and got her dressed and then showed and changed herself.

She dressed in her usual board meeting suit. She threw on some high healed nude pumps and grabbed her purse and her little girl as they walked to their car to drive to play school and herself to work.

Sam couldn't say she was struggling for money. She was blessed with money in a supply to stop them worrying. Her job, however un child friendly, paid well. She always knew she would eventually have to work for my money. Sam learnt that in college, you can't forever scrape by, juggling finances is a job in its self. She vowed as soon as she found this out to make enough money to support herself, she didn't have Aurora at this point.

She was a criminal psychoanalyst, without nerd terms she figures out the root problems in people's lives and how that develops into the criminal mindset. She then had to almost re-teach them the standard moral conduct. She always found it a challenging and rewarding job, it paid highly and she did enjoy it. She felt that she had a much more personal relationship with her clients because she herself had been there she had done what they have done, albeit not to the same extent. She got into trouble and saw herself spiral, luckily Sam always used to have her two best friends ready to give her warnings and time outs should she need it, these kids didn't. They didn't have structure and boundaries and loving parents ready to cuddle them and tell them its okay. Their parents were more abrasive than mine half the time, they were uncaring and bored.

It had been a long day at work, Aurora was tired and she was sick. Sam was driving home with her whining in the back in her child seat. Aurora started vomiting violently over herself. Her body was convulsing and stupidly she didn't check before she stopped at the stop sign and rammed into the car in front of her.

The car she had bashed into looked expensive. By this time Aurora had stopped vomiting, but was screaming loudly.

Sam pulled into a side road to sort out numbers and insurance details with the owner of the car infront.

As soon as she pulled up. She acknowledged the other driver and waved him over without really looking.

She went to check on Aurora who's little face was screwed up in anguish.

She was vomit coated as was the back of the car. Sam unbuckled the sobbing child from her baby seat to find her soaking wet.

"Shit" Sam groaned as she picked her up.

Aurora was potty training and she was normally so good about saying when she needed to go. Sam guessed she was too busy throwing up.

"You need some help?" A voice came from behind her.

"Would you mind. She's just been sick every…. Oh" she trailed off.

A sinking feeling overwhelmed Sam. She held Aurora, vomit coated to her chest and hid her face from the man with her hand.

"Sam?" he said, his lips slowly moving without saying any words.

"Freddie, its been 3 years?" Sam said.

"Its has. Look, lets sort this out and well discuss at a later date. I've missed you." He grinned. That little grin she always used to like.

"Who is this then?" he pointed with a smile to Aurora sitting on her hip.

"This is Aurora, she's sick right now. She's normally so good with strangers, aren't you honey." Sam said to her, careful to not bounce around like she usually did.

"You are? I wasn't good with strangers when I was little." Freddie said stepping closer to us.

"No, he wasn't. Aurora this is Mama's friend, Freddie." Sam said to her daughter.

"Mama?" Freddie said stepping back.

"Mama, daughter." I said pointing to myself and then to Aurora.

"Wow…. um, congratulations. I didn't know." He said awkwardly.

"Thanks." she grinned.

"So would you like some help cleaning up?" he offered. "Then we could go to a café to exchange car details, I'll buy. If you're not busy that is." He said sweetly.

"Fine, but I need to change her first. I can't have her more sick." I said.

"Yeah, do you have spare clothes?" He asked.

"I have clothes, but I don't have any plastic bags. You don't happen to have any do you?" Sam asked becoming more aware that her daughter was wailing again.

"Yeah, you change her and I'll go grab them." He said sweetly.

"Thank you."

Sam took Aurora to the other side of the car and grabbed the wad of clean clothes she kept in the boot of the car.

Sam stripped her daughter down while Freddie kept his distance holding a plastic shopping bag.

She wiped Aurora down with a baby wipe, making her giggle and smirk. And then redressed her in a denim skirt, little pale green and an ivory green top.

"Can you come and hold Aurora while I get this off my top?" She shouted over to Freddie.

Freddie came over and took the now smiling child from Sam as she wiped the residue of vomit of herself and the baby seat and the surrounding area.

"How old are you Aurora?" Freddie asked her gently.

"Two." Aurora said holding up two pudgy fingers.

"Really, so you're a big girl then." Freddie said.

"I'm a little tea pot" Aurora began to sing loudly while Freddie looked confused.

"I'll explain later," Sam said with a dry laugh "Just join in for now, but don't bounce her unless you want a vomit shower."

Freddie nodded and sung along with her while Sam piled Aurora's dirty cloths into the plastic bag.

"So café, you know Maggie's?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, shall we meet there?" Freddie asked.

"Could you drive us? I can't put Aurora back in her seat for the moment." Sam said taking her daughter back from Freddie.

"Sure, but why can't she go in her seat? Does it make her sick?" he asked confused.

"It doesn't make her sick, but its…" she said, then motioned for him to come closer.

"She gets embarrassed if I say this loudly, but when she was sick, she wet, so she can't sit in it now. It's still soaked." She whispered to Freddie.

Freddie leant backwards and nodded solemnly.

"Lets go." He said happily.

**Okay guys. Did you like it or did you hate it?**

**I want to say thank you as usual, its so lovely of you to even read this story of mine.**

**Thank you so much.**

**Please review, tell me what you thought or if you have any ideas or requests I would be more than happy for to include them.**

**Keep writing**

**Flutter360**

**XXX**


	2. The explanation

**I'm sure you all know, I do not own iCarly, never have an I probably never will.**

**Previously on Sam's Little girl.**

"_I'm a little tea pot" Aurora began to sing loudly while Freddie looked confused._

"_I'll explain later," Sam said with a dry laugh "Just join in for now, but don't bounce her unless you want a vomit shower."_

_Freddie nodded and sung along with her while Sam piled Aurora's dirty cloths into the plastic bag._

"_So café, you know Maggie's?" Sam asked._

"_Yeah, shall we meet there?" Freddie asked._

"_Could you drive us? I can't put Aurora back in her seat for the moment." Sam said taking her daughter back from Freddie._

"_Sure, but why can't she go in her seat? Does it make her sick?" he asked confused._

"_It doesn't make her sick, but its…" she said, then motioned for him to come closer._

"_She gets embarrassed if I say this loudly, but when she was sick, she wet, so she can't sit in it now. It's still soaked." She whispered to Freddie._

_Freddie leant backwards and nodded solemnly._

"_Lets go." He said happily._

**The new section of Sam's little girl…**

Sam sat in the back of Freddie's slightly damaged car with Aurora sat on her knee still happily singing nursery rhymes and clapping her podgy hands together in an attempt to keep rhythm. Sam kept a tight hold of her daughter and leant back into the seat of Freddie's expensive car.

When they arrived at the café they all got out the car, Sam twisted Aurora to face her and asked her calmly to quieten down because they were going into café where they all had to be quiet.

Freddie got out of his car, held the door open for Sam and Aurora who scrambled out. Sam placed Aurora on the ground and Freddie watched as Aurora began walking along as quickly as her little legs would take her whilst holding her mothers hand.

When they came to the entrance of the café, Freddie again held the door open for the two 'ladies'

Freddie smiled when Aurora said "thank you" in response to him holding open the door.

When they were seated at a table and Aurora was absorbed in her coloring in Sam asked, "Freddie, do you mind watching her while I go to the bathroom, I'll be quick."

"Yeah, sure go." He said with a smile as he looked down at Aurora happily haphazardly scribbling all over the picture of a bunny with a carrot.

"Thanks." Sam scooted off to the bathroom.

As Sam was walking back, there was a waitress at the table and she partly over heard the conversation.

"I'm just waiting for someone, could we have a moment more time please?" Freddie said to the rather plum waitress.

The waitress nodded and said "Sure. She's a good one, isn't she." Indicating to little Aurora "Looks like you doesn't she." The woman added before moving slowly out of Sam's way and walking to take another table's order.

Freddie began to splutter.

Sam quickly sat down, knowing the sentence Freddie would say before he even said it.

"She's not, is she?... She's mine?" he asked incredulously already knowing the answer in his head.

"No. no she's not." Sam said with a slight laugh. "You think I would deny you knowledge of your child? I would never ever do that Freddie, it's a disgusting idea." Sam said more seriously.

"Yeah, phew. Sorry minor freak out there, but justified right?" Freddie said laughing along now and feeling slightly foolish.

"Partly justified, but you're still a dork. We" Sam whispered the next few words because of the presence of little Aurora "We slept together over 5 years ago Freddie, when we were in high school, Aurora is only 2 years old!" Sam's voice returned to normal "You're the biggest dork" Sam chuckled shaking her head so her curly hair shifted from in front of her face.

"Mama! Dork isn't a nice name to call somebody." Aurora said suddenly looking up from her coloring in.

"You tell her Aurora." Freddie said with a smile.

Aurora moved her head up to look at Freddie sharply.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Aurora said pouting her lips and waving her index finger in front of her face.

Sam and Freddie made eye contact and then started to laugh, hard.

"Oh, after today I needed that laugh. You're funny Aurora." Freddie said still partly laughing.

Aurora didn't look up.

"So details." Sam said.

They ordered some dinner and exchanged insurance details so that neither Sam nor Freddie would get in trouble with any one.

"So what are you doing nowadays?" Sam asked Freddie as she sipped her Coke.

"Assistant director in chief of Pear." He said proudly with a wide grin.

"Dear Lord, you never did get over your creepy computer crush, did you?" Sam laughed while twirling the straw of her drink round her small fingers.

"Never have, never will. What about you?" Freddie asked, genuinely curious.

"Private criminal psychoanalyst." She said happily, knowing he would be pleased for her. They had always spurred each other on when they were younger, be it in a negative context or a positive one.

"Nice one, well look at that. Sam Puckett an extremely high flier."

"Thanks." Sam smiled slightly.

The three enjoyed their meal while Sam and Freddie caught up a little bit and Aurora drew pictures for her mother.

After a while Aurora began to get restless and tired.

"Freddie, do you mind calling it a night? The little lady is exhausted and she needs a good night's sleep, I think she is getting sick."

Freddie took them back to their car where Sam threw a towel over Aurora's car seat and strapped the drowsy two year old in.

"So could we perhaps meet up again?" Freddie asked. "I've missed you. Oh unless I'm cutting into family time?" he added.

"No, its family time all the time. How about Saturday night you come round to mine around 7 and we can have dinner?" Sam suggested.

"Sounds great, that's my number." He said handing her a slip of paper with his number on it. "Text me the address and I'll see you then."

"Bye" she said.

Freddie waved.

It was late by the time Sam sat down to relax, she input Freddie's number into her phone and curled up on the sofa. As she inputted his number she thought back over the recent events. It had been almost fate, but then she felt silly. She never had believed in fate. Sam also realised he looked really good, age had been very kind to the man.

Aurora, however cute she was, was a lot of work. She pitied her mother now. Her mother was a single parent too, but the single parent of twins! Double the amount of diaper changes, double the feeding time, double the amount of clothes to wash, double the everything!

Sam began to wind down with some noodles and bacon and watched some rubbish TV before taking herself off to bed at 10 PM and falling asleep almost instantly with a small but very distinct smile upon her face.

**Thank you so much for reading this, its truly a blessing.**

**Thank you to those of you whom reviewed, favourited and put this story on alert, that is so very good of you.**

**Review if you would like.**

**Thank you again**

**Keep writing**

**Flutter360**

**XXX**


	3. Attempts to swallow a snail

**As per 'usue' I do Not own iCarly**

**Previously on Sam's Little Girl.**

_It was late by the time Sam sat down to relax, she input Freddie's number into her phone and curled up on the sofa. As she inputted his number she thought back over the recent events. It had been almost fate, but then she felt silly. She never had believed in fate. Sam also realised he looked really good, age had been very kind to the man._

_Aurora, however cute she was, was a lot of work. She pitied her mother now. Her mother was a single parent too, but the single parent of twins! Double the amount of diaper changes, double the feeding time, double the amount of clothes to wash, double the everything!_

_Sam began to wind down with some noodles and bacon and watched some rubbish TV before taking herself off to bed at 10 PM and falling asleep almost instantly with a small but very distinct smile upon her face._

**The new section of Sam's little girl…**

Saturday night came round and Sam dressed Aurora up in her favourite blue polka dot dress and put her hair into two pig tails with big bows securing them. Sam then changed into a black slightly dressy t-shirt and a pair of her dark skinny jeans.

The door bell rung and she and Aurora went to answer it.

"Hey Freddie." She said greeting him with a hug, he half hugged her back due to carrying a large bag.

"You two alright?" he asked sweetly.

Sam nodded.

"Come on in" she said.

Freddie slipped off his shoes to revel socks with snails on.

"Snails. I like snails." Aurora informed him, her big eyes looking up at Freddie.

"You do?" he asked slightly puzzled by her snail fetish.

"Yes she does love snails, what did Mama find in a box in the fridge the other day Aurora?" Sam asked Aurora.

"A snail in a butter tub box." Aurora said, though there was nothing remotely incorrect about putting snails in butter boxes.

"You can eat snails though." Aurora said happily to Freddie as they walked from the porch into the large room with a set of grand stairs and though to what Freddie assumed was the living room.

"You can, have you ever eaten a snail?" Freddie asked, quite keen to know the answer.

"I nearly did, but Mama took it away from me." Aurora said and pouted in the general direction of her mother.

"It was still alive baby." Sam explained "You need to cook snails."

"That's why I gave you the butter box with snails in it." Aurora said.

"Mama doesn't know how to cook snails, now less of that tone Aurora or you will have to sit on the naughty step, okay?" Sam said seriously. 

"Okay mama." Aurora said, her tone apologetic and her eyes wide.

"Good girl baby, lets sit down." Sam said smiling at her daughter

Sam sat down on the sofa and indicated Freddie to do the same.

He sat down slowly and smiled when he sank into the comfy seat of Sam's sofa.

"I brought surprises." He said happily

Sam felt a jolt of excitement though her stomach, it had been genuinely years since someone had surprised her with anything.

Freddie pulled about a bottle of wine. Her heart sank, it appeared that he noticed.

"No, its non alcoholic. Its disguised to look like and taste like wine, but with zero alcohol. And it tastes good too." He said happily moving a little closer to both Sam and Aurora.

"And for Aurora I got you… A Barbie car. Do you like Barbie?" He asked upon seeing her face.

Aurora leapt from her mother's lap and crawled across the sofa over to Freddie.

"Mine?" She asked curiously, her round face staring up at his.

"Yours, all yours." He said with a smile holding out the boxed present.

"THANK YOU!" She wailed as she grabbed it a trotted off to her room to get a Barbie to stuff in the car.

"Freddie, you shouldn't have." Sam said with a slight laugh.

"Course I should have, think it as 2 years birthday presents from Freddie." Freddie said with a grin, happy he could please Sam.

"Uncle Freddie then, I'm not having her be like me." Sam said with a twinge of nostalgia.

"You were a demon child." He said with a grin. "So where is the lucky guy, do I get to meet him?" Freddie added excitedly looking about the room although he .

"What guy?" Sam asked confused

"Husband" Freddie said, seeing the look on Sam's face he said "boyfriend?"

"No relationship. Her father didn't want me to have her. College boyfriend. Absolute twat." She whispered the last word just encase Aurora was in ear shot

"I guess he was." Freddie said slowly. "So you're single?" Freddie asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Why? You askin'." Sam joked. "But yes, yeah. I am. I have Aurora, she's nearly 3, but she's still my baby. What about you? You got a lucky lady Benson?" Sam said with a smile.

"She's nearly three? I don't mean to be rude, but she's tiny. Oh and no, my ex 3 month girlfriend decided about 2 months ago now that I was 'emotionally unavailable' whatever the heck that means" he said with a laugh and a shake of his head.

"Well, yeah. She is dinky. She was 3 months premature. So she is tiny for her age, but she is the right weight and she is quite smart for her age too. But the docs keep a close eye on her, but last time we went to see the doctor her called her a tea pot because she is very small for her age, but she is the right weight, so she's short and stout. Like the tea pot song, so she sings that all the bloody time now." Sam said.

"Oh and 'emotionally unavailable' means you don't cuddle enough, especially after sex." Sam added, partly to inform him and partly to see if he still squirmed at the word. He was.

"Sam. Jeez. But Aurora is alright now? No long lasting problems?" he asked seriously.

She found his caring nature always alluring, he never stopped thinking about people and how they were. He always was the most kind hearted person she ever met.

"She's fine." Sam smiled

"Aurora" Sam shouted.

Within 5 seconds Freddie saw the little blond girl coming though the door way.

"Yes Mama?" She spoke, clutching her new car to her.

"Can you give Uncle Freddie a hug and a kiss to say thank you?" Sam said seriously.

Aurora placed her car on the floor gently and padded over to the side of the sofa where Freddie was sat. She stood with her arms raised in front of him.

Sam indicated for him to pick her up, as he did Aurora curled her legs in and nuzzled into his chest.

She then wiggled to face him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mama, Uncle Freddie smells nice." She announced. Sam laughed while Freddie grinned down at her.

"Well thank you Aurora, I think you look so pretty." Freddie said to the little girl.

"Thank you. Can I play with my car now? I have a Barbie and a Ken dolly." She asked looking at her mother and at Freddie.

"You go baby, play in your room yeah?" Sam said with a smile.

"Kay" Aurora said sweeping up her car, holding it upside down and trotting off.

"You raised her yourself?" he asked.

"Yep, I hope I'm doing a good enough job. She seems to be pretty level so far, right?" Sam said.

"You kidding? Sam you're the best mother I've ever seen. She is the sweetest kid ever." Freddie said looking directly at her making Sam so sure of his sincerity.

"Well thank you. You're the second uncle she has. She has my uncle Carmine, but he is quite busy and he is older." She said blushing, complements were sparse these days and she didn't quite know how to take them.

"Well I'm honoured." He said with a smile.

"Would you like a drink?" Sam offered.

"Sound great, I'll help." He said happily.

They both got off the sofa and walked into Sam's kitchen, Sam leading the way.

"Very nice house Puckett." He noted.

"Well hard work pays off Benson." She counteracted looking round her living room proudly.

"That it does, I can't believe I managed to run into you after all these years." He laughed as Sam got some wine glasses out and he poured the drink.

"Its luck isn't it. Do you still speak to Carly?" she asked.

"Nah, we lost contact. Do you?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's my girl. We lost contact for a bit when she found out I was pregnant, she didn't approve, but as soon as she found out that Aurora was really sick she was right there again. Now we speak maybe twice or three times a week. I could give your number to her, reconnect the crew again?" Sam suggested with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, that would be nice. We could go out to dinner maybe?" He suggested.

"That would be nice, I'll get a baby sitter for Aurora so it can be just grown ups and then we can properly talk." Sam suggested

"Sounds cool." Freddie said with a grin.

**The support from you guys has surpassed everything, I truly enjoy writing, so the fact that people enjoy my writing just warms my heart so much. You have all been so generous with your lovely reviews!**

**So a huge thank you to**

SeddieShortBus - Your review made me smile so much (:

Zetay121

Jazzyangel673

The Writing Princess

DannySamLover20

PunkPrincess24 -I was drinking tea when I read your review, I laughed so hard the tea went everywhere :p

pigwiz

Cali-447 – Interesting theory, but no. I feel I would need to be a lot more clued up on disabilities to do such a story, I would never want to offend anyone by writing the wrong thing.

Little-miss-laughs-alot

TheSeddieLover

jhuikmn08

**Thank you so much.**

**Keep writing**

**Flutter360**

**XXX**


	4. A chat over dinner

**I do not own iCarly, and just to annoy Justin Beiber - I ****NEVER**** will** (:

**Previously on Sam's Little Girl**

_"Very nice house Puckett." He noted._

_"Well hard work pays off Benson." She counteracted looking round her living room proudly._

_"That it does, I can't believe I managed to run into you after all these years." He laughed as Sam got some wine glasses out and he poured the drink._

_"Its luck isn't it. Do you still speak to Carly?" she asked._

_"Nah, we lost contact. Do you?" he asked curiously._

_"Yeah, she's my girl. We lost contact for a bit when she found out I was pregnant, she didn't approve, but as soon as she found out that Aurora was really sick she was right there again. Now we speak maybe twice or three times a week. I could give your number to her, reconnect the crew again?" Sam suggested with a slight laugh._

_"Yeah, that would be nice. We could go out to dinner maybe?" He suggested._

_"That would be nice, I'll get a baby sitter for Aurora so it can be just grown ups and then we can properly talk." Sam suggested_

_"Sounds cool." Freddie said with a grin._

**The new section of Sam's Little Girl**

Sam appeared to be struggling to reach the top shelf to get down a big bowl for popcorn.

"Want me to get it?" Freddie offered.

"Yeah, go on then. I usually climb on the counter, but I've got some one who can reach now." Sam joked.

Freddie reached up, far higher than Sam and got the bowl and set it down.

"I always thought you'd have a weakness Pickett, now I've found it. Height!" he laughed.

"Well being 5ft 3 has its advantages" she jabbed back.

"5ft 3. Woah" he said incredulously "Oh yeah, what advantages?"

"Well, I get asked for ID every time I order an alcoholic drink." Sam said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Ohh bonus!" He joked.

"Nah, its sweet. I always just assumed you'd grow." He said added.

"I never did grow." Sam nodded.

"I would say short and sweet, but we both know that's not true." Freddie said.

"You're giving me the best reasons to see if I could still dislocate a breast bone in under 13 seconds." Sam said with a growl.

"Ohh threatening talk from the midget in corner one" He said knowing she'd lurch for him. She did.

She grabbed him by the collar and he held her firmly by the waist as she let out a shout of laughter as he wiggled his fingers, tickling her.

"Stop it." Sam gasped between snorts of high pitched laughter.

"Nah, two more minutes." Freddie said sarcastically and tickled her some more.

By the time Sam had been let free of Freddie's grasp, Freddie had suffered 3 sturdy punches to his arm and a badly aimed kick to the top of his left leg.

"I swear if you do that again, you'll never have children!" Sam gasped.

Freddie laughed.

"My hair Freddie. I made an effort and now it looks like, well… this." She said holding up her hair that was pulled out of its bun and hung close to her breasts in length.

"I'm honoured you made an effort." Freddie said in an attempt of a London accent.

"Dude?" Sam said confused

"Dudette." Freddie counteracted.

"I just want my fake wine now. I promised Aurora pizza tonight and I figured that take away would be a rarity considering how strict your mother was." Sam said as she sat down and tied her hair up into a high pony tail.

Freddie smiled, he always thought Sam looked better with her hair off her face.

"That sounds awesome." He said, genuinely excited at the prospect of pizza.

"Cool, meat feast sound good?" Sam checked as she picked up her phone.

Freddie nodded.

Sam ordered the pizza while Freddie sat down on Sam's sofa.

"So it'll be here in about fifteen to twenty minutes, so I'll just go and set everything up. I'll be right back." Sam said, setting down her phone and getting up off the sofa.

"I'll help." Freddie said getting up as well.

"No, you're the guest. Sit." Sam demanded.

"No, I don't want to sit. I want to help." Freddie insisted.

"Well, fine…..The place mats are in the top drawer of the cabinet in the dining room, just off the kitchen. I'll do cutlery, drinks and plates." Sam said wearily.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Sam said.

"Sit down then, I'll organise everything." Freddie said.

Sam looked up at the pile of plates ready to be set out, the offer was tempting.

"No Freddie. My house, my rules."

"Woah, I didn't move in." he joked "But I've never set out a table for more than one person before, it would be a milestone I've overcome in life." He said sarcastically.

"Well, if it means that much to you." Sam said "Go ahead."

Sam sat on the counter top while Freddie laid out the cutlery, plates, drinks and the place mats.

When he was done, he walked over to where Sam was sat on the kitchen counter, he came really close. His stomach against her knees and he rested his hands besides her hips.

"Why did you not tell me about Aurora? I could have been there too." He asked sincerely.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was still upset over her father and you were getting settled at Pear and I didn't want that to get side tracked because of me and really it's my business." She sighed.

"Well, I'm here now and I do care and I wish I could have been there for you two." He said.

"We're not struggling Freddie." Sam said.

"No, of course you're not, but you're really tired. You can't hide that from me Puckett."

He said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I am so tired. She doesn't sleep well sometimes and I worry about her because she was a premature baby." Sam accepted.

"She's my baby." Sam said after a while.

"I know she is, she's got your afro hair and your little dimples." He joked.

"I like my hair." Sam said.

"I like your hair too." Freddie agreed, thinking her hair was a beautiful feature belonging to her.

"Good because she next time she wants French braided hair, you can do it. She screamed bloody murder when I last did it for her. I think you'd be much better." Sam said with a sarcastic look.

Freddie shook his head laughing.

He held out a hand which Sam took and slipped off the counter top and they walked hand in hand to the sofa to sit down until dinner was arrived in the hands of a skinny 17 year old boy, who looked terrified. Sam had gone upstairs to get Aurora ready for dinner, she left Freddie some money to pay which Freddie did not use, he left it on the side and used his own money to pay, Freddie also tipped the young boy a lot, he felt sorry for the poor guy.

They sat closer on the sofa, the rest of the night passed surprisingly quickly. Sam, Freddie and Aurora had pizza and Freddie and Sam relaxed and easily slipped back into their usual patterns of relaxed friendship.

**Thank you for reading, I truly appreciate it, its so kind of you.**

**Review if you would like, perhaps you could suggest what you would like to see happen and I could tailor the story to that, of if you would like a specific name or place to be in it.**

**I truly appreciate every person who reads, reviews, subscribes and favourites my stories, its just phenomenal.**

**Thank you**

**Keep writing**

**Flutter360**

**XXX **


	5. Carly suprises

**I don't own iCarly…. Yawn.**

**Previously on Sam's Little Girl**

_Freddie shook his head laughing._

_He held out a hand which Sam took and slipped off the counter top and they walked hand in hand to the sofa to sit down until dinner was arrived in the hands of a skinny 17 year old boy, who looked terrified. Sam had gone upstairs to get Aurora ready for dinner, she left Freddie some money to pay which Freddie did not use, he left it on the side and used his own money to pay, Freddie also tipped the young boy a lot, he felt sorry for the poor guy._

_They sat closer on the sofa, the rest of the night passed surprisingly quickly. Sam, Freddie and Aurora had pizza and Freddie and Sam relaxed and easily slipped back into their usual patterns of relaxed friendship_

**The new section of Sam's little girl.**

The pair continued to meet up for coffee, dinner, lunch even brunch once. Both Sam and Freddie loved the company and Freddie wanted to be a part of Aurora's life, he felt that every little girl should have a daddy figure, even though he wasn't Aurora's biological father, he felt a connection to the little girl and he quickly fell in love with her.

It was one night that things turned about three and a half weeks later, Freddie was to meet Carly for the first time in however long it had been. He had dressed in dark denim jeans and a button down shirt, Sam in black jeans and a silvery top and Aurora was dressed in a pair of dungaree jeans with the top part hung down and a vivid purple shirt with a flower.

Sam noticed Freddie was nervous and she moved a little closer to him on the sofa, taking his hand between her fingers she said.

"It'll be fine Freddie, she's the same girl, just calm down, relax and have a good time. She'll probably bring Gary, I'll let her explain."

Freddie squeezed Sam's hand gently and muttered his thanks, she lay her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of it gently. He had never felt so relaxed, yet so anxious around another person, Sam really was one of a kind.

The door bell rang and Sam stood up with him and faced him.

"Calm!" She said sternly.

"Calm." he said nodding.

Sam smiled, called Aurora and they went to open the door.

As soon as the door was opened two people stepped inside and a brunette one flew at him.

"Freddie it's great to see you." She cried down his ear, at this stage Freddie had scarcely scene her face.

He subtlety noted Carly did appear and feel a lot fatter. He then felt terrible for being so judgemental.

Carly pulled away.

"Oh my gosh, you've swallowed a planet." Freddie said jokingly.

"I did, a little blue planet." Carly joked back with a grin.

"Yes, we're expecting." The blond man beside her with a wide smile.

"Sorry, Freddie this is my husband Gary, Gary my friend Freddie." Carly introduced them, Freddie clasped hands with the guy and smiled. Freddie knew he would get on with this Gary dude already.

Aurora piped up "Auntie Carly how is the baby brewing?"

Carly laughed. "Its cooking babe, but its cooking fine, 6 more weeks and then we will have the little guy." Carly said rubbing her stomach in circles.

"Sam can we sit her down, she gets tired easily, the baby is on a nerve or something." Gary said sweetly taking off his wife's coat.

"Thanks babe." Carly said to Gary.

Sam lead the way though and sat down on the sofa, Freddie sat beside her to make room for the enlarged Carly and Gary.

"So Freddie what do you do?" Gary asked nicely.

"He's a technical nerd." Sam said with a laugh, pulling Aurora in-between the gap between her and Freddie.

"I am not, I work at Pear."

"As a assistant director in chief" Sam said, nudging him in the side with her elbow "He's too modest."

"Woah really, dude that's awesome." Gary said.

"I told you they would get along." Carly muttered to Sam and Sam laughed.

"Thanks, so what do you do?" Freddie asked.

"You know the advert for the Mendalow Fridges, the one that goes 'Mendal, Mendalo…" Gary trailed off.

"Yeah." Freddie said confused.

"I write those, the little jingles and I do some music for TV shows." Gary smiled.

"Woah, that's amazing." Freddie said seriously impressed.

"I enjoy it and it's a job I can do at home when Carls is at work so there will always be someone with the baby." He said happily.

"It isn't a baby Gary, it's a boy. I know." Carly said pouting.

"They haven't been officially told what the baby is, you know by a scan or a doctor. Gary wants it to be a surprise, but Carly truly feels that it is a boy, lots a women feel that their baby is one sex and usually they're right." Sam muttered to Freddie.

"So where did you two meet and marry then?" Freddie asked to diffuse the oncoming domestic between a hormonal Carly and a confused Gary.

"We met at college, usual story. Fell in love, had a very small wedding, my dad even managed to be there. It was by a lake in Canada, less then 20 people, then we had s…"

"Carly, little ears." Sam reminded pointing down to little Aurora who was happily playing with a rag doll in her hands.

"We cuddled in a special way and boom, hello fat Carly." Carly said with a laugh.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant." Sam reminded her.

"Have you scene my ankles, they are like the size of Freddie's arms." Carly pointed at Freddie.

"Not even close Carly, Freddie's arms are huge, you just have normal pregnant lady ankles." Sam said

Freddie blushed and busied himself with moving a little on the sofa.

"I want this baby out." Carly whined with a hint of a laugh

"How did the baby get in your tummy? And how will it get out Auntie Carly?" Aurora asked her eyes wide with curiosity.

"So dinner?" Freddie chocked out while Sam and Carly repressed giggles.

"Tell everyone what we're having for dinner baby." Sam said Aurora.

"Pussgetti Bolognese" Aurora said happily.

Carly aww-ed while Gary grinned at the little girl.

"Pusgetti sound amazing" he said.

Aurora nodded and turned to her mother.

"Mama, can I go and color?"

"Yes, go on baby." Sam said picking Aurora up and putting her on the floor to toddle off.

"I want my baby to be as cute as yours." Carly said.

"It will be, I can't wait until you have it. I didn't tell Freddie a thing, it was a total surprise to him that you're all pregnant." Sam said.

Gary and Carly laughed.

**Wow, thank you so much for all the kind a lovely reviews, I am truly thankful for each and every one**

**Review if you would like.**

**Thank you again**

**Keep writing**

**XXX**


	6. Unexpected affection

**I don't own iCarly….. shocker**

**Previously on Sam's Little Girl**

_"Tell everyone what we're having for dinner baby." Sam said Aurora._

_"Pussgetti Bolognese" Aurora said happily._

_Carly aww-ed while Gary grinned at the little girl._

_"Pusgetti sound amazing" he said._

_Aurora nodded and turned to her mother._

_"Mama, can I go and color?"_

_"Yes, go on baby." Sam said picking Aurora up and putting her on the floor to toddle off._

_"I want my baby to be as cute as yours." Carly said._

_"It will be, I can't wait until you have it. I didn't tell Freddie a thing, it was a total surprise to him that you're all pregnant." Sam said._

_Gary and Carly laughed_

**The new section of Sam's Little Girl**

Conversation flowed freely and easily between the four, Freddie felt comfortable and relaxed and was having a great time.

"Momma!" Aurora yelled.

Sam's head jerked up.

"Yes baby. What's up, you okay." She said.

"I gotta go potty." Aurora said appearing in the living room her eyes wide and her little face frantic, she was dancing from one foot to the other.

"Come on then, lets go." Sam said quickly getting up off the sofa and going towards her daughter "She can't reach to get on the loo, even with a step ladder." She said in explanation to Freddie, Carly and Gary.

When Sam came back from the bathroom she was laughing slightly. Freddie noticed Sam did have a very pretty laugh, something about the way her lips puffed out almost gave her a very attractive looking smile whilst she laughed

"I can't wait until she grows, fingers crossed she doesn't take after my height." She said sitting down next to Freddie again.

"Well Freddie is pretty tall." Gary pointed out.

"Yeah?" Sam said slowly, her eyes shifted to the side, looking from Carly to Gary then finally to Freddie.

"Well she might be like him, be tall." Gary said.

"Oh no, she's not mine." Freddie said in explanation.

"Right, I've just made this all uncomfortable and awkward haven't I?" Gary said, his face flushed a deep purple as he played with his finger nails.

"So dinner will be ready almost imminently, Freddie could you get Aurora ready please? Bibs are…." Sam said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I know where the bibs are." Freddie cut in laughing.

Sam, Carly and Gary moved though into the large dining room and sat them down with drinks and she then she brought out big dishes of pasta and bolognaise.

Freddie went into Aurora's room, knocking first.

"Heya Princess, Mama says its time for dinner." He said poking his head round the door.

"Why do you call my princess Uncle Freddie?" The little girl asked as she walked up to him with her arms raised, her fists clenching and unclenching, a silent ask to be picked up.

Freddie picked her up before answering. He wasn't really sure of why he called her princess, he just did.

"I call you princess because you're the most special little teapot ever, that's why."

"I love you Uncle Freddie." She said spontaneously as Freddie walked into the kitchen with her on his hip.

It appeared everyone had heard what Aurora had said because they looked at the duo with eager eyes, Freddie saw Sam smile, the prettiest smile he had seen in a long while, he smiled back at her and then looked at Aurora.

"I love you to Aurora." He said and he felt the little girl snuggle into his neck.

"Aww." He heard Carly say and then the sound of slight sobbing.

"Carly, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I don't know! Its these silly hormones, hic, every time I see something cute, I , hic start crying." She explained dabbing her face with a paper towel.

Freddie gave Gary a sympathetic look as he slid Aurora into her high chair.

"Yep, she cried watching that advert about sponsoring a panda the other day."

Freddie decided it would be most unkind to laugh, but he smiled at Gary and continues to strap Aurora into her high chair.

He then grabbed a bib from a side cupboard and handed it to Aurora to put on, which she did. She stuffed it over her head, flattening her insane hair and then secured it round her neck.

"Good job baby." Sam said in approval.

Sam then sat down, between Freddie and Aurora. Freddie sat opposite Gary and Carly opposite Sam.

"Help yourself, I'm too lazy to do it." Sam declared.

Everyone but Aurora began to serve themselves pasta and when everyone was served they began to eat.

"Tastes awesome Sam." Carly said smiling.

"Aurora helped me, didn't you honey. You helped Mama really well and what did you help with when you made the pudding?" Sam asked Aurora.

"I licked the patular." Aurora said cheerfully.

"She licked the spatula, when I was done obviously." Sam laughed upon seeing everyone's slightly revolved faces

"We made cake, didn't we momma." Aurora said slurping up spaghetti.

"Aurora what did I say about speaking while you're eating?" Sam said sternly.

"Not to do it." Aurora said. "Sorry."

"Now what two girls does that little conversation remind me of?" Freddie said with a grin.

"Oh my gosh, that's what we used to say to each other, isn't it." Carly squealed and Sam began to laugh.

"These girls make my head hurt when they're together." Gary said shaking his head.

"Yeah, well try growing up with them. I seriously don't know how I survived them. Especially this one" he pointed to Sam with a grin "She used to be the devil, kind of still is to be honest."

"Haha, you're so NOT funny Freddie." Sam said with a laugh, which set both Carly and Sam off again.

"I don't even know what that's about and I used to get almost all of their inside jokes." Freddie said shaking his head while Gary looked bemused.

The night drew on and Sam noticed Aurora getting droopy eyed.

"Right bed for you little Miss. Say goodnight to Auntie Carly, Uncle Gary and Uncle Freddie and Mommy will take you to bed, yeah?" Sam said holding the little girl in her arms lovingly

"I want Uncle Freddie." Aurora said, her big eyes fluttering.

"Oh, well" Sam turned to Freddie "Do you mind, she's really good. She just falls asleep right after you finish a story."

Freddie smiled and said he didn't mind taking her to bed, he was really touched that Aurora loved him as much as he loved her.

Freddie took Aurora gently from her mother, bruising the sides of Sam's exposed hip bone as he did so. Freddie thought he almost Sam a blush appear on her face, but disregarded the thought as he carried the little girl up to her bed.

**Thank you so much for the rewies, they are all lovely.**

**Review if you would like to say what you thought or have any ways for me to improve.**

**Thank you so much for reading**

**Keep writing**

**Flutter360**

**XXX**


	7. The interrogation and after effects

**I don't own iCarly**

**Previously on Sam's Little Girl**

The night drew on and Sam noticed Aurora getting droopy eyed.

"Right bed for you little Miss. Say goodnight to Auntie Carly, Uncle Gary and Uncle Freddie and Mommy will take you to bed, yeah?" Sam said holding the little girl in her arms lovingly

"I want Uncle Freddie." Aurora said, her big eyes fluttering.

"Oh, well" Sam turned to Freddie "Do you mind, she's really good. She just falls asleep right after you finish a story."

Freddie smiled and said he didn't mind taking her to bed, he was really touched that Aurora loved him as much as he loved her.

Freddie took Aurora gently from her mother, bruising the sides of Sam's exposed hip bone as he did so. Freddie thought he almost Sam a blush appear on her face, but disregarded the thought as he carried the little girl up to her bed.

**The new section of Sam's Little Girl **

Freddie took the little girl off to bed.

Freddie dressed Aurora in her green night clothes, tucked her up and read her a story about a princess and a prince. Sam was right as ever, Aurora was already fast asleep.

He kissed her head, turned off the light and walked quietly out of them room and down the stairs.

Meanwhile Sam, Carly and Gary sat in the living room again.

"Sam, do you like Freddie?" Carly asked spontaneously.

"Of course I do, he's one of my best friends and he is amazing with Aurora." Sam said looking at her nails.

"No Sam, I mean like _like_." Carly said, her eyes wide and brows raised in seriousness.

Sam's heart stopped. She had been keeping all romantic thoughts of the boy from straying into her head.

"Carly, don't be stupid." Sam said with an airy wave of her hand and picked up her glass of fake wine and took a sip.

"Sam. You've got your boobs out, your hair done up all nice and I swear you don't stop smiling when you're around him. I can tell." Carly said quickly leaning as far forward as she could with her enlarged stomach.

"Carly!" Sam said, her eyes round.

"Well you have, you haven't had your boobs out since before you got pregnant and they are amazing boobs, yours are bigger than mine and I'm 32 weeks pregnant!"

"I wear low cut tops some times. And Carly honey, you're never going to have boobs bigger than a C cup, even if you were pregnant a thousand times." Sam said a little peevishly.

"When you wear low cut tops you obviously don't have a good enough bra then" Carly said with a giggle.

"Jeeze these prego hormones make you a little bitch don't they." Sam said with a laugh.

"Look I don't know Carly, I have a little girl. I can't be involved in a relationship, I couldn't do it to her." Sam said seriously.

"Oh my gosh, that means yes doesn't it!" Carly squealed and looked at Gary, Gary shrugged his shoulders and Carly let out an exasperated sigh and shuffled back onto the sofa into a comfortable position

Freddie walked in to the room.

"What's all the shouting about?"

"Oh nothing, how's Aurora?" Sam said giving Carly a hard stare.

"She's fine, you needn't worry so much, she's a great kid." Freddie said pulling her close and kissing her head. Carly beamed at Sam, Sam blushed heavily and Freddie quickly felt Sam's body grow warm against his.

The night passed and about 11 Carly and Gary left to go back home.

That left Sam and Freddie who were sat on the sofa in Sam's large living room.

"I had such a good time tonight, thank you so much Sam." Freddie said seriously to her.

"You're welcome. I have honestly never been this happy in such a long while." Sam agreed.

"Well I'm glad…"

His face was so close to hers and she couldn't be patient any more, she closed her eyes, hoped for the best and kissed him firmly.

The moment of terror seemed to span a life time, a freezing deathly cold moment where she thought she had ruined everything. Not only had she lost her best friend, she had lost Aurora's favourite person too.

Then he responded. His hands drawing her in to him. Her smiled as she felt the heat of his body, but continued kissing him, her tummy turning.

"You kissed me." He said stupidly with a grin on his face.

"I did." Sam said smiling back at him.

"I wanted to kiss you first." He said with a smile and his eyes unmoving, looking directly at her.

"Well, like everything else I beat you to it." She counteracted.

"Not this time, I've been wanting to do that since that first night at your house. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met." He grinned down at her.

"Well you should have kissed me that night, I would have been glad of it. I beat you this time." Sam smiled.

"Nah, you didn't." he said and just as Sam opened her mouth to say something he kissed her fully. Though they were teenagers again. One of her hands tangled up in his hair, the other tracing the outline of his bicep.

He pulled her on to his knee, so she sat on his lap, facing him. Her legs either side of his.

"How do you know exactly what to do?" Sam panted as she leaned her forehead against his.

"I've no idea, but I know behind your ear is your favourite place to be kissed." He said leaning forward.

Her breath hitched as he placed a wet kiss behind her ear.

She caught his face in her hands and began kissing him again.

"God Freddie. You're the most amazing man I have ever met." Sam said, breathing in short bursts.

"I've always thought of you, every day since we parted to go to college."

"Shut up and kiss me." Sam laughed, tugging at Freddie's collar.

Freddie happily obliged. They kissed, hands free from the restraint of being 'just friends'.

Sam inhaled sharply when Freddie's hand first drifted towards the straps of her shirt.

"Want me to take it off?" She inquired, her eyes pleading with him.

"Only if you want to, we don't have to." Freddie said seriously, Sam grinned. She could not be in any position like this with another guy, with Freddie it felt right and wonderful.

Sam undid the zip at the side of her top and whipped it over her head to revel her bra, large breasts and tonned tummy.

"You're beautiful, you know that right." Freddie whispered so close to her lips that she felt them move against hers.

Sam slammed her eyes shut and kissed him fully, grinding her hips against his.

**Soooo, its getting a little more dramatic.**

**Did you guys like it?**

**Thank you for reading, please review if you would like to.**

**Keep writing**

**Flutter360**

**XXX**


	8. A revealing wake up

**Previously on Sam's Little Girl**

"_Shut up and kiss me." Sam laughed, tugging at Freddie's collar._

_Freddie happily obliged. They kissed, hands free from the restraint of being 'just friends'. _

_Sam inhaled sharply when Freddie's hand first drifted towards the straps of her shirt._

"_Want me to take it off?" She inquired, her eyes pleading with him._

"_Only if you want to, we don't have to." Freddie said seriously, Sam grinned. She could not be in any position like this with another guy, with Freddie it felt right and wonderful._

_Sam undid the zip at the side of her top and whipped it over her head to revel her bra, large breasts and tonned tummy. _

"_You're beautiful, you know that right." Freddie whispered so close to her lips that she felt them move against hers._

_Sam slammed her eyes shut and kissed him fully, grinding her hips against his._

**New section of Sam's Little Girl**

Sam awoke to Freddie nudging her awake.

"Wake up Sam, I've got breakfast for you." He said as Sam slowly blinked a couple of time and sat up.

"Woah." Freddie said staring.

Sam looked down

"Crap." She tugged at the bed covers and pulled them up to cover her exposed bare breasts.

"It's a nice thank you for breakfast present though." Freddie joked.

"Shut up." Sam said with a slight grin, pulling the plate of bacon, sausage and fried eggs towards her.

Freddie watched her eat her breakfast for a while while he ate some toast, he then turned to her and said

"Sam, I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to go out some time Sam, like on a date?"

Sam looked up with a suggestive smile.

"Considering what happened last night, which was amazing by the way. I'd say hell yes. Only if I can see your little butt again some time." Sam said leaning forward to kiss him.

"You're so cheeky some times." Freddie laughed.

"I've been single a long time and you're a freaking God in bed Benson." Sam said honestly.

"Sam" Freddie whined.

"Oh shut up, as if this hasn't already boosted your ego by 100%." Sam laughed.

The first date wasn't meant to be a big deal, it was supposed to be Sam and Freddie going out to dinner and having a great time, but Freddie felt so nervous. He felt like throwing up, he had already taken 2 showers and his masculine feelings swept away as he reminded himself, that's how Carly relaxes.

Sam had managed to find a suitable babysitter, she had worried about the typical urban myths, the ones passed from friend to friend in jest about terrible babysitters. She knew her younger self would despair at the sound of Sam being frightened, but she knew it was different. Sam was afraid for her daughter, she managed to find a work college whom she liked and trusted immensely. Sam would have dropped Aurora off at Carly's but she couldn't trust Carly not to pop.

Sam showered, but on her favourite set of matching underwear, satin nude with black lace, it was very suggestive and she knew the bra made her boobs look good.

She then slipped into a tight sliver top which fit snugly against every curve of her body. Then she put on a fair of military style black shorts. Sam then moved on to her make up, like usual she kept her face simple and fresh, she applied mascara to make her lashes look really long and a lip-balm to make her lips taste like lemon and lime. Sam then put on her favourite necklace and a pair of small stud earrings.

Sam then grabbed her purse and began to remove the pacis, spare pull up diapers and other baby things that she knew she wouldn't need for then night. When her purse felt suitably lighter Sam walked to her closet and drew out her all time favourite military style ankle boots with a huge heel. Sam put them on, looked in the full length mirror of her large room, decided she was happy with her appearance. She then went to her dressing table and grabbed a thin, square package from the box within and slipped it into her handbag.

She removed the heated rollers from her hair, finger combed her hair and then she sat down to wait for Freddie

Freddie had decided to stick with the black thing that he knew Sam liked. He worse dark jeans, a black button down shirt and a gray waist jacket. He wore his favourite cologne and he did his hair.

He then go into his car took a deep calming breath and drove towards the house contains his favourite person in the world.

When he arrived he got out the car, walked up the long pathway to Sam's house and knocked on the door.

Sam opened the door and Freddie's draw dropped.

"Wow, you look amazing." Freddie said straight away causing Sam to laugh lowly.

"Thanks, I'll grab a jacket and we can go out to dinner." Sam said.

When the pair were sat in Freddie's car Freddie lent over and kissed her gently.

"So where are you taking me? My stomach is really hungry." She said pointing down to her stomach.

"I thought about an Italian, I know you like pasta."

"Yeah, sounds good. Lets go nerd boy." Sam said happily.

"Sam" Freddie said in a mock of his younger self.

"Fine, lets go nerd _man_." She said.

"Much better." He said kissed her cheek and they drove off towards the restaurant.

A month later when Freddie and Sam were lying in bed together enjoying the post sex buzz Sam turned to Freddie.

"We need to discuss if we're going to tell Aurora, you need to be blatantly honest with me Freddie. I know we've only been going out for like a month, but should I tell her. I mean are we serious?"

"If you mean, do I see a future with you, you and I for the rest of our lives? Then yes. Yes I am so serious about you Sam."

"A future? Like married and babies?" Sam asked eyes wide and curious.

"Depends, if that is what you want, then of course." Freddie said smiling and drawing her closer to him.

"I love you so much Freddie, I truly do."

"I love you too Sam, just as much." Freddie said kissing her.

Hope you enjoyed it

Keep writing

Flutter360

XXX


	9. A conclusion

**Previously on Sam's Little Girl.**

_Freddie and Sam were lying in bed together enjoying the post sex buzz Sam turned to Freddie._

_"We need to discuss if we're going to tell Aurora, you need to be blatantly honest with me Freddie. I know we've only been going out for like a month, but should I tell her. I mean are we serious?"_

_"If you mean, do I see a future with you, you and I for the rest of our lives? Then yes. Yes I am so serious about you Sam."_

_"A future? Like married and babies?" Sam asked eyes wide and curious._

_"Depends, if that is what you want, then of course." Freddie said smiling and drawing her closer to him._

_"I love you so much Freddie, I truly do."_

_"I love you too Sam, just as much." Freddie said kissing her._

**New section of Sam's Little Girl**

It took another couple of weeks for Sam to feel ready to tell Aurora about her and Freddie, she had considered every possibility, every likely response to get from her energy filled child except the one she got.

Sam was nervous, her hands were sweaty and she finally felt like her baby was growing up, she was giving Aurora her first big girl talk.

"Aurora, darling, mamma needs to speak to you." Sam said as she walked into her daughters room to find her playing with the Barbie doll car Freddie had previously given her.

"Have I been bad?" Aurora said earnestly, her big eyes staring up at her mother, boring holes into her very core.

"I didn't meant to drop my lunch on the floor." Aurora said, her bottom lip quivering.

"Oh honey no, you haven't been bad. And everyone drops things, you've seen me drop lots of things. Can you come through to the sitting room baby and we can have a big girl talk and a cuddle and maybe after we can have some chocolate." Sam said standing up and holding out her hand for Aurora to hold.

Aurora obviously didn't feel like walking because she stood up and clenched and unclenched her fists, silently asking to be carried.

Sam swooped down and picked her up, "You're gonna be too big for this soon, won't you bunny."

"Uncle Freddie could always carry me, he's big and strong, isn't he mama." Aurora said as Sam carried her into the living room and into Freddie's hearing range.

Freddie was sat cross-legged on the sofa waiting patiently and when he heard what Aurora had said he beamed.

"I'll always be able to carry you princess." Freddie grinned.

Having spoken, Aurora instantly noticed Freddie and giggled gently out of her mother's grips, ran over to him and plonked herself in the well created by his crossed legs.

Unfortunately for Freddie, Aurora sat down in a backward motion with such force that she squashed his private parts rather viciously momentarily. Freddie squeaked and nudged Aurora forwards and off his private. Sam smothered a giggle and then sat beside Aurora and Freddie on the sofa and took hold of Aurora's hand.

"Baby, we have something to tell you." Sam started.

"Oh I like 'uprises, what is it?" Aurora said eagerly.

"Well a couple of weeks ago, Mama and Freddie decided it would be a lot of fun if they were boyfriend and girlfriend." Sam said slowly.

There was silence, Aurora looked from Sam to Freddie with a black look on her face and then huffed loudly.

Sam looked at Freddie sadly, she saw Aurora was truly unhappy for the first time.

Suddenly Aurora swivelled round in Freddie's legs to face him.

"Uncle Freddie, do you love my mamma very much?" She asked.

Freddie nodded.

"I do, she is the most beautiful lady in the whole wide world." He answered looking directly at Aurora.

Aurora paused for a moment, though she was pondering his response.

"Mamma, do you love Uncle Freddie very much?" she asked her mother.

"I do" Sam answered.

Aurora then scrambled off Freddie's knee and onto the floor where she sat facing them, though examining them.

"You have to live with us then Uncle Freddie." Aurora said happily.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other in shock.

"What do you mean baby?" Sam asked Aurora.

Aurora sighed heavily, though it was exceedingly obvious.

"Well you love each other so you should live together." She said.

"Princess, that's a sweet idea, but I don't think you Mamma…" Freddie said in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Freddie means Mamma won't like it when Freddie leaves his dirty socks on the floor, when he lives here." Sam said facing him.

"I don't leave my socks on the floor ever." Freddie said and then his eyes grew wide.

"Yes Freddie, I'd love to live with you." Sam said slowly

"I'd love to live with you." He replied slipping his hand over hers and caressing her slight wrist bone with his thumb.

"Yay, so are you moving in?" Aurora asked Freddie.

"I think so, are you sure that's okay?" he said to her.

"Yes, I like you Uncle Freddie, but I need to ask one more question." Aurora said.

"What is it honey?" Sam said grinning widely.

"Its not a question for you, its for Uncle Freddie." She said.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other quizzically and then back at the little girl sat on the floor.

"Uncle Freddie, can I call you Daddy?"

Freddie was just about to open his mouth to reply when Aurora spoke again.

"All my friends have daddies and I think you would be a very good daddy for me."

Freddie's mouth went dry, his ears burnt and the world seemed to stop in the hands of a two year old.

It wasn't that he was scared, but for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say, it seemed like there was only one answer, 'yes', but would Sam approve, would Aurora actually want him as a daddy.

He looked at Sam pan faced.

"I'd love her to call you Daddy." Sam whispered discretely into his ear "But its up to you."

"Yes, princess, of course you can." He said standing up and Sam stood up with him, together they picked Aurora up into a 3 manned hug.

When they pulled away Freddie noticed a few stray tears drizzling down Sam's smiling face. Freddie was not alone in noticing this.

"Mamma, you're crying." Aurora said, still being held by Freddie, she reached over gently and patted her mother's face to dry the tears.

"Yeah, Mamma's happy, lots of grown ups cry when they're happy." Sam said.

"You don't cry when you're happy though, you're being like Aunt Carly, she cries when things are happy and cute." Aurora said off handily.

Freddie and Sam locked eye contact.

"Oh my gosh…" Freddie said slowly, his eyes wider than dinner plates.

"I don't know…. I didn't think" Sam muttered, her speak stilted.

Sam looked down at her hands and began counting quietly.

"Phew, now that's over can someone take me to the potty, I'm nearly bursting." Aurora said twitching, completely oblivious to the situation on hand.

"Yeah, I'll take you, I think I need to go too." Sam said looking decidedly at Freddie.

**And that is your lot guys. The end is here.**

**I thought I'd leave it on a nice cliff hanger. Review and let me know if you understood what I was hinting at. **

**Thank you for everything**

**Keep writing**

**Flutter360**

**XXX**


End file.
